Disposable absorbent articles arc commercially available in a wide variety of configurations for absorbing and retaining urine and feces. Unfortunately, such absorbent articles may leak along their periphery due to poor fit or improper placement. Such leakage frequently results in soiling of a wearer's clothing or bedding.
While there are many patents and applications disclosing various garments and systems for holding absorbent articles against the body, there is a continuing need for a reusable textile diaper capable of holding an absorbent article in close bodily contact in the crotch region to provide improved leakage protection and wearer comfort.